Ebony Angel
by munching muffins
Summary: Kris/Tao, Taoris, Kristao Kris memiliki empat kriteria untuk mengidentifikasikan malaikat. Akankah ia menemukannya? First story beware.


**Ebony Angel**

by _munching muffins (FFnet)_

_rating: pg (15?)  
_

_genre: romance, general  
_

Pairing: Kris/Tao, Wu Yi Fan/ Huang Zi Tao, Kevin Wu/ Edison Huang (salahin Kris napa namanya banyak *plak*)

Warning: Boy/boy, shounen-ai, sebutan tidak senonoh, kelebayan Kris (?)

Summary: Kris memiliki empat kriteria untuk mengidentifikasikan malaikat. Akankah ia menemukannya?

A/N: Hueeee… T_T udah lama gak update, ini aja update gara-gara kado ultah temen yang emang udah nunggak (yang jujur sekarang gue lupa namanya siapa kalo di FF). Iya, gue baru jadi exotic hasil pelet/sihir/otak author korslet yang gak tahan ngeliat Taoris serba mesra dan tipe author buat dijadiin pairing banget~ jadi, ini fanfic hasil author yang mending dikeluarin daripada bikin numpuk laptop.

Oh ya, buat kalian-kalian yang ntar ikut SMTOWN, ada yang mau ketemuan gak? Soalnya gue takut juga ntar jadi fujoshi sendiri, gak ada temen buat ikutan menggila ^^. Kalo ada, ntar bilangin aja siapa yang mau. Kalo ada BB juga enakan (buat messengernya doang, HPnya sendiri gue no comment deh.), tapi kalo mau contactnya ntar di review aja ditulis, tapi yang gak ada BB juga tulis nomer HP aja gak masalah. Habis temen-temen gue jarang ada yang suka Kpop, so…

Oke dah, baca aja fanfic nista (udah lama gak publish tetep aja yah) ini~ RnR, please~

**1. Malaikat selalu terlihat seperti mereka jatuh dari surga.**

Terkadang memiliki tujuan hidup untuk mencari malaikat bukan hal yang mustahil.

_Zi Tao adalah malaikat_, begitu menurut Wu Fan.

Pria itu tidak akan pernah melupakan pertama kali ia melihat sosok manis Zi Tao yang selalu mengisi benaknya dari hari ke hari.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama audisi. Hall yang telah diberikan kepadanya telah dipenuhi dengan kumpulan trainee yang penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk dan gerak-gerik latihan yang menumpuk kadar karbondioksida di ruangan itu saking banyaknya orang yang mengisi ruangan itu. Menolak untuk dikerumuni terlalu banyak orang, ia mencari hall lainnya untuk berlatih. Lagipula, ia hanya beraudisi sebagai rapper—mungkin dia juga bisa menari, tapi, hei, rapping adalah titik kuatnya—jadi untuk apa dia menetap di ruangan seperti itu? Justru ia tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Ia berjalan menyusuri hallway, membuka-tutup pintu untuk mengecek berapa banyak orang di dalam. Terus saja ia lakukan sampai ke pintu terakhir di sebelah kiri gedung audisi di lantai dua. Saat ia membuka pintu terakhir, matanya terbelalak. Hanya ada tiga orang disana, jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit daripada ruangan-ruangan lainnya, dua di antara mereka sedang terpaku melihat si orang ketiga. Sama halnya dengan Wu Fan yang terpana melihat gerakan gemulai nan cepat yang dipraktikan oleh si laki-laki berambut hitam yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Wu Fan bergerak memasuki ruangan lalu di sebelah kedua orang itu, secara tidak diundang menikmati pertunjukkan wushu yang sedang dimainkan. Oh, betapa anggunnya sosok yang ada di depannya ini. Gerak-gerik kaki yang terbentang memperagakan jurus, menendang-nendang dari segala sisi dan sesekali memutarkan badannya yang terkesan seperti ukiran tubuh dewa karena saat itu ia hanya sedang memakai sleeveless hitam yang memeluk lekukan tubuhnya. Tiap putarannya membuat Wu Fan lebih terkesima, sang laki-laki bagaikan daun kecil yang terhembus angin tiap kali ia mendaratkan kakinya kembali ke lantai hanya untuk berputar di udara sekali lagi.

Untuk sesaat, Wu Fan bersumpah ia dapat melihat sepasang sayap berwarna gelap di punggung pria itu.

Cahaya yang menerobos lewat jendela menyinari ruangan itu. Selama laki-laki itu berputar, sinar matahari akan memberi sosok itu kesan yang menyilaukan, membuat Wu Fan terpana akan makhluk mempesona yang ada di depannya. Setiap gerakan tangan dan kakinya yang gesit membuat Wu Fan terhipnotis. _Tidak mungkin_, itu pikirnya.

Mungkinkah ini hanya ilusi mata? Bagaimana seseorang bisa terlihat seperti ia dilahirkan di dunia yang serba dikelilingi keindahan dan seharusnya tidak berada di kalangan rendah yaitu manusia sama sekali? Malaikat sepertinya tidak boleh ada disini. Tidak layak untuk manusia melihat kesempurnaan seperti ini—bahkan Wu Fan pun tidak layak.

Beberapa putaran dan satu hentakan tongkat kemudian, pertunjukkan pun selesai. Hatinya bergejolak saat paras liar nan cantik itu terarah kepadanya.

"Zi Tao-baby, itu hebat sekali!" kata dua orang namja berambut coklat itu. Wu Fan menoleh ke name tag trainee mereka. _Lu Han dan Yi Xing. _

'Zi Tao' mengangguk kecil, membungkukkan badannnya sebagai terima kasih. Sepertinya Lu Han ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Zi Tao, tapi laki-laki itu sibuk menatapnya. Wu Fan memasang muka heran. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia sering memutar-mutar bola matanya ke berbagai arah seperti itu? Kenapa ia menggigit bibir bawahnya? Kenapa ia memegang bagian bawah _sleeveless_nya dengan erat begi—

Oh.

Kris menahan geli melihat kelakuan namja itu. _Rupanya dia pemalu,_ duganya.

Namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi melambai kepada Zi Tao, mengatakan akan membeli makan dengan Lu Han, tapi sebenarnya siapa yang mendengarkan? Tentunya tidak kedua sejoli ini.

Wu Fan beranjak dari tempatnya, menepuk tangannya sebagai bahasa tubuh yang memuji pertunjukkan wushunya. Zi Tao tetap menundukkan kepala, menatap lantai sebagai hal yang paling menarik saat itu. "_Ni hao_," sapanya dalam bahasa Mandarin, syukurlah Zi Tao mengerti bahasa induknya dan mengangkat kepalanya, "_wo jiao_ Wu Fan."

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil, sekali lagi membungkuk untuk menyapanya, namun kali ini dengan penuh kemantapan—apa mungkin ia senang memiliki orang yang bisa satu bahasa dengannya? Entahlah.

"_Ni jiao shenme mingzi? _(Siapa namamu?)" tanya Wu Fan, walau dalam pikirannya ia ingin membenturkan kepala karena jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu nama si manis—err, si laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Zi Tao," katanya dengan suara kecil, mungkin karena masih terlalu malu, "_wo jiao Zi Tao._"

_Suara tinggi yang enak didengar_, batin Wu Fan. _Oh, malaikat, izinkanlah aku untuk mendengarmu lebih lama lagi. _

Tinggi tubuh Tao yang menjulang tinggi, namun masih kalah dengan Wu Fan membuatnya mudah melihat Zi Tao tersenyum manis. Matanya yang bak bulan sabit dengan kantung mata kehitaman yang membuat tatapannya special di mata sang pria berdarah Cina-Kanada itu, menambah karisma yang sudah hampir semua diperankan oleh senyuman manis Tao yang terkesan sedikit seperti senyum anak kucing. Seiring lamanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, Zi Tao menjelaskan bahwa ia jarang bertemu dengan sesama trainee yang bisa berbahasa Mandarin, sehingga ia memilih untuk menjadi pendiam selama berada disana. Wu Fan memang bukan orang yang puitis, tapi Wu Fan mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu dengan bantuan penjelasan Zi Tao.

Sang malaikat sendirian selama ini.

Wu Fan mungkin memiliki gambaran yang sedikit berbeda dari orang lain mengenai teori malaikat. Zi Tao memiliki aura gelap. Ia tidak memiliki unsur pemantulan maupun penyinaran cahaya yang sering digunakan orang-orang untuk menciri-cirikan malaikat. Walaupun begitu, Wu Fan tetap beranggapan bahwa pria yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah jelmaan malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Ia memiliki empat karakteristik untuk mengidentifikasikan malaikat. Ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu, Zi Tao akan memenuhi semua ciri-ciri itu.

_Jangan khawatir,_ batinnya lagi, _engkau tidak perlu sendirian lagi. _

"_Wo shi ni de pengyou_. (Aku adalah temanmu.)"

_Malaikat jatuh, aku telah menemukanmu._

**2. Para malaikat memancarkan kebaikan, kemurnian, dan kebahagiaan.**

Walaupun ia telah berharap—sangat berharap—bahwa mereka akan debut bersama, Kris tidak menyangka hal tersebut benar-benar akan terjadi.

Ya, namanya sekarang adalah Kris. Wu Fan dan bandnya telah diberikan nama panggung dan mereka harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk saling memanggil masing-masing dengan nama itu. Setidaknya ia bersyukur akan satu hal: Kris masih dapat memanggil malaikat-nya dengan bagian namanya sendiri: Tao.

Kris juga telah ditunjuk sebagai duizhang atau pemimpin grup untuk band mereka, EXO-M. Sebagai seorang leader, ia bertugas untuk mengorganisir member-member yang lain, mengurusi meeting yang akan diadakan, dan tentunya menjaga nama baik bandnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia memiliki setidaknya satu alasan kenapa ia sering terlihat bersama dengan Tao. 'Aku hanya mengawasi maknae grup-ku,' itulah jawabannya setiap saat. Tentunya sebagai seorang leader, ia harus menjaga sikap. Ia tidak boleh sekalipun mengungkapkan isi pikirannya tentang malaikat yang tiap hari dikaguminya.

Tao adalah maknae band EXO-M. Walaupun ia memiliki kemampuan bela diri dan memiliki paras gelap menakutkan yang mendukung, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang manis dan lucu. Bahkan, ia telah mendapat gelar 'aegyo king' karena jurus 'bbuing bbuing'-nya. Jurus itu tidak dapat digunakan oleh semua orang, bahkan Lu Han kadang terlihat menggelikan dengan jurus itu, tapi Tao terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika merayunya untuk berbelanja—setidaknya itulah pendapat Kris yang menjadi korban sasaran Tao dan membuatnya kerap mengeluarkan dompet.

Walaupun begitu, Kris sangat bersyukur akan keberadaan Tao di band-nya. Namja berkantung mata itu memiliki kepribadian polos. Sungguh, sungguh polos. Tao bagaikan bocah berumur 12 tahun terperangkap di tubuh seorang remaja berotot, menurut Kris. Seringkali ia harus menjelaskan kepada Tao tentang berbagai hal yang tidak ia mengerti, mulai dari gombalan bercanda Lu Han—yang ikut berdebut dengan mereka dan bertanggung jawab atas nominal total biaya telepon dorm mereka tiap malamnya, sama dengan Oh Sehun dari belahan EXO di Korea—hingga hal-hal yang berbau sedikit…yah, dewasa untuk diketahui Tao.

Justru ini membuat Kris lebih yakin tentang Tao menjadi jelmaan malaikat karena hanya malaikatlah yang dapat memancarkan kepolosan—atau menurut kosakata Kris: kemurnian—seperti itu. Mana mungkin ada pria berumur diatas 18 tahun tidak mengerti apa itu kondom dan lubri…err, lupakan.

Selain itu, Kris memiliki hipotesis: hati yang murni hanya dimiliki orang yang baik kelakuannya.

Kejadian untuk membuktikan ini kerap kali terjadi.

Ada suatu saat Tao akan bermanja-manja di depan para gege-nya. Biarlah itu memamerkan jurus wushu baru atau bertingkah layaknya maknae. Segala cara ia tempuh hanya untuk membuat para gege tersenyum, mulai dari aegyo sampai merengek bayar belanja. Tidak semua orang bisa ia hibur, tapi ia selalu berhasil mendongkrak mood satu orang: siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris? Sebagai gantinya, ia hampir selalu membelikan tas Gucci untuk Tao, sebagai imbalan karena repot-repot memperhatikannya.

Hanya ada satu saat ia tidak membelikan Tao tas Gucci, tapi ia membayar dengan cara yang lebih spesial.

Namun, mungkin Kris akan mati bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan ini. Menurutnya, ia bisa merusak citra-nya seumur hidupnya.

Saat itu sudah sore di suatu taman kota. Percikan palette berwarna ungu dan oranye beserta sedikit kilauan merah jambu menghiasi langit. Tidak terlewatkan cahaya yang masih tersisa dari matahari untuk hari itu membuat kedua namja yang sedang menyamar itu terlihat bercahaya dipantulkannya. Namja berpostur tinggi sedang berjalan menyusuri pinggiran air mancur, sedangkan namja yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan rambut hitam yang mengkilau berjalan di sampingnya, berjaga-jaga seandainya duizhang akan jatuh.

Kris, setelah cukup lama mengobrol dengan Tao, tiba-tiba berhenti dan berkata, "Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao!"

"Eh? M-maksud, gege?"

"Wo ai ni! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh raga dan jiwaku yang kuberikan padamu hingga waktu berakhir—tidak, hingga selamanya pun kau masih akan memilikinya."

Kris tidak pernah begitu lega melihat begitu sedikit orang di taman yang dapat mendengar pengakuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti Sehun mencintai Lu Han! Seperti Kai mencintai Kyungsoo! Seperti Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun! Intinya, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan orang selain dirimu! Tolong bersedialah menjadi namjachingu-ku karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu!"

"Gege, aku… aku…"

"Kalau begitu, Huang Zi Tao, apa kau menolakku?"

"Bukan! Bukan, bukan begitu—"

Inilah saatnya. Jika tidak sekarang, apa mungkin ada kesempatan lagi?

"Kalau kau menolakku, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya," kata Kris yang membentangkan kedua lengannya, matanya terpejam dan kakinya melemas saat ia hendak membuang dirinya ke air.

Ia sebenarnya belum terlalu mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia tidak siap menerima air yang akan menerpa mukanya itu. Selebihnya lagi, ia tidak siap menerima bahwa Tao, Tao sang malaikat, Tao orang yang begitu disayanginya akan menolak menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Ah, tidak.

Tao sudah menjadi bagian dirinya dari awal, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi mungkin itu tidak masalah. Toh, mungkin air dangkal ini sedangkal cintanya kepada Tao. Mungkin Tao sama sekali bukan malaikatnya, bukan sosok yang ia habiskan seumur hidup hanya untuk berjalan bersama. Mungkin ia akan segera berpindah hati, semudah air yang menemukan sebuah celah, walaupun rasa yang ia punya ketika berada di dekat laki-laki manis itu begitu kuat dan membara hingga ke nyawanya. Apakah itu kenyataannya?

Apakah begitu kepalanya menyentuh air, ini menjadi kekalahan baginya?

Dia, dan Tao. Apakah semua akan berakhir, bagaikan mimpi yang tak pernah diwujudkannya?

Rupanya tidak.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia mengira akan berhadapan dengan kehampaan basah, bukan rambut hitam dan wajah manis malaikat.

Ternyata ketika ia membuang diri ke air, Tao tidak menarik Kris keluar, melainkan memeluk Kris dan membiarkan dirinya ikut terhempas ke genangan air. Suatu gerakan tergesa-gesa yang bisa berakibat fatal. Tao tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memegang Kris dengan erat, begitu erat, seperti ia takut Kris akan meninggalkannya.

Kris mulai merasa bersalah. Celakalah dia telah membuat malaikat itu kotor dan basah! Terlebih lagi, kepala Tao dihujani curahan air mancur. Aish, tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Berani betul Kris mengotori sosok sempurna seperti itu. Ia segera menjauhkan kepala Tao dari curahan air. Mereka berdua tertutupi tirai buatan dari air mancur dan hanya kaki merekalah yang masih dapat terlihat sehingga penyamaran mereka tidak perlukan selama berada di air mancur itu.

"Wo ye ai ni, Wu Fan-ge," isaknya pelan. "Wo ai ni, gege. Tolong jangan pergi. Kemanapun engkau pergi, aku janji akan mengikuti."

Ciuman pertama terjadi di balik tirai air mancur itu.

Ada yang bilang orang yang terburu-buru adalah orang yang bodoh.

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang terburu-buru dalam hal cinta.

Menurut mereka, itu tidak masalah, karena pada akhirnya mereka berdua adalah orang-orang bodoh yang saling mencintai.

_Tao, kaulah satu-satunya malaikat yang kuinginkan._

**3. Malaikat adalah mukjizat yang selalu ditunggui setiap hari.**

"Ada yang lihat shampoo-ku tidak?"

"Mana SMS yang kukirim ke Sehun kemarin?"

"Ah, aku naik berat badan lagi."

"Ah! Suaraku! Suaraku pecah lagi!"

"Oh, tidak! Sekarang moisturizer-ku yang hilang! Kris-gege, kemarin kau taruh mana?"

"Duizhang, kau tahu cara liat log di handphone tidak?"

"CHEEEEENNNN, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KARENA TRAKTIRANMU KEMARIN! KRIS, KEMANA DIA?"

"Doremifasollaaaaa—uhuk! Ohok! Hok! Duizhang, tolong ambilkan obatku—uhuk! …di dapur, dong."

""Hueeeeeeeee~! Duizhang, tolong! Sehunnie pasti marah denganku! Hueee…aku harus bagaimana?"

"Duizhang, kau taruh dimana? Aku ada janji hari ini dan aku tidak boleh berkeringat atau kalau tidak nanti make-up-ku—"

"Duizhang, Chen ada dimana?"

"Duizhang, tolong cepat ambilkan—uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Duizhang, Sehunnie akan membenciku! Bagaimana ini?"

"Duizhang, tolong!"

"Duizhang!"

"Duizhang!"

"Duizhang!"

Duizhang, duizhang, duizhang—

Kris serasa ingin meledakkan kepalanya.

Menjaga diri agar tidak berteriak di depan member-member yang sekarang senewen, ia berdiri sambil menempatkan jemarinya yang menarik-narik bagian atas hidungnya untuk menjaga emosi. Setelah itu ia menatap para member satu-persatu dengan death-glare, membuat mereka berhenti di tempat. Death-glare Kris memang luar biasa!

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Keempat manusia itu mengangguk ketakutan.

Kris menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepala ke korban-korbannya, dengan kilatan mata yang kejam seperti biasa.

"Lay, seperti biasa, kau lupa kalau kau selalu menempatkan shampoo di samping bak mandi, yang omong-omong harus kau bersihkan minggu ini juga atau kontak ke Korea akan kuputus hingga meeting SM berikutnya. Belum lagi, moisturizer kita berbeda. Mana mungkin kau mau meminjamkan barang-barangmu kalau kau sendiri sering lupa dimana kau taruh?"

"Lu Han, larangan kontak ke Korea itu juga berlaku untukmu. Kau perlu mengetahui batas penggunakan alat komunikasimu. Selebihnya, Sehun pasti tetap menyayangimu walaupun ia tahu kau tertidur saat kau hendak membalas SMS-nya kemarin."

"Xiumin, kau tahu kau sedang diet. Tapi tidak masalah, kan, kalau kau berolahraga lagi saja kebanding berteriak-teriak di dorm? Lagipula mungkin baozi yang kau makan hanya menambah kalori sedikit."

"Chen, jarakmu dengan obat hanya dua meter. Kau kena flu, bukan sakit hepatitis. Berjalanlah. Satu hal lagi, jika diantara kalian memanggilku atas hal yang lain, sebaiknya hal itu penting. Mengerti?"

Keempat manusia itu mengangguk ketakutan lagi, mulai berpencar ke tempat awal mereka masing-masing sementara Kris membanting diri ke atas sofa.

Hari-hari seperti ini yang membuatnya iba terhadap Suho atau Kim Joonmyun dari EXO-K. Setidaknya member-member M bisa diatur sesekali walaupun agak jarang. Di EXO-K? Kris mungkin sudah kewalahan, apalagi dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menebarkan rating belum umur kemana-mana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang walaupun Kris kenal dekat dengan mereka tetap saja tidak mengerti apa itu jarak, dan Sehun yang merengek 24/7 untuk mengobrol dengan Lu Han lewat telepon, bersifat acuh-tak-acuh terhadap biaya telepon.

Namun, tetap saja, Kris memiliki saat-saat heran mengapa ia memutuskan untuk beraudisi di SM. Dulu ia hanya pria biasa yang tinggal Vancouver, memiliki hubungan putus-hubung dengan gadis-gadis belia disana. Sekarang?

Tiba-tiba pandangannya perlahan menjadi gelap.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara baritone tinggi dari orang yang telah menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku pulang, gege~," begitu katanya.

Kris tidak dapat menahan senyum kecil yang merambat ke mukanya saat itu.

Perlahan ia memegang pergelangan tangan Tao dan menurunkannya sehingga ia dapat mencium kedua punggung tangan pria itu sebelum berdiri dan berbalik itu melihat wajah yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Wajah malaikat yang manis dan menggemaskan, kulit mengkilap karena keringat dari latihan wushunya, bibir ranumnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar menggodanya selalu. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat di pinggang Tao, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengklaim senyumnya—sudah seperti kebiasaan mereka untuk mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu'.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar; hanya cara Kris memberitahu Tao ia kehilangan waktu yang seharusnya bisa ia habiskan dengan Tao disisinya.

Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Kris bersyukur ia telah mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Ia bukan lagi hanya pria biasa yang tinggal Vancouver. Kris sekarang adalah seorang idola, bekerja di suatu perusahaan musik dan membimbing member-member grup yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga.

Ia tidak lagi memiliki hubungan putus-hubung dengan gadis-gadis belia disana. Kris bertemu dengan belahan hatinya yang ia bersumpah untuk ia bahagiakan untuk sekarang dan selamanya karena ia yakin Tao masih akan memegangnya cintanya bahkan jika ia memiliki takdir lain sekalipun.

Dan sekarang?

Ia telah memberikan hatinya kepada malaikat—ya, sekarang ia yakin tentang hal itu. Kris sungguh bersyukur. Tao juga mencintainya dan ingin menghabiskan hidupnya dengannya. Jikalau ia tidak pernah bertemu Tao, ia yakin, ia akan menempuh segala cara untuk menemukannya, sang pria bermata indah gelap yang telah memberi kehidupannya arti dan tujuan hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia, bahkan jika hati Tao tidak mencintainya sekalipun, karena hanya ada satu orang yang dapat memegang hatinya.

Kris yakin, takdir sebenarnya adalah tuan yang baik kepadanya, karena ia telah diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu malaikat.

_Tidak peduli akan apapun, engkau akan selalu memiliki hatiku._

**4. Malaikat—walau secara tidak langsung—selalu mendorong yang lain untuk ingin melindunginya.**

Tidak jarang Tao menangis.

Kris tidak senang melihat Tao menangis.

Pernahkah kau merasa ingin mendekap seseorang dalam pelukanmu dan mengelus kepala mereka dengan lembut saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi menangis? Pernahkah kau merasa hatimu teriris karena isakan yang keluar dari mereka? Pernahkah kau merasa tercabik menjadi ribuan serpihan kertas ketika mereka menggigiti bibir bawah mereka untuk menahan tangis yang kunjung turun deras? Dan dalam hal ini, pernahkah kau melihat malaikat menangis?

_Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini,_ isaknya dalam hati. _Kenapa aku harus melukainya?_

Cengkeraman Tao pada tangannya makin erat, makin menyakitkan, baik raga maupun jiwanya. Ia tahu, apapun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia sebabkan kepada Tao. Sakit yang ada pada badannya dikarenakan rasa nikmat namun menyiksa yang ada di bagian bawahnya, sedangkan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan karena ia melihat ekspresi Tao yang berusaha keras untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, mengerang-erang karena perih yang Kris tahu telah ia sebabkan.

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah lanjutkan ini," katanya, hendak melepaskan diri dari Tao. Sebelum ia bisa, Tao memegang kedua pundak Kris, menggeleng-geleng walaupun air mukanya masih menunjukkan bahwa dia kesakitan. "Tao, kita tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kita masih saling mencintai. Kita tidak per—"

"Apa…" nafas Tao tersengal-sengal, membuat nafsu Kris meningkat namun dengan segenap jiwanya ia mendorong keinginan jahat itu. Tidak. Ia takkan menyakiti Tao, tidak akan pernah. "Apa gege tidak menginginkanku?" tanyanya.

"Tao, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kris balas bertanya, mengecup kening Tao untuk berusaha menenangkannya sementara kedua tangannya menyeka jejak air mata di wajah Tao. "Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu. Aku akan menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia jika aku tidak menginginkanmu."

"Ka-kalau… begitu… kita harus menjadi satu. Aku… aku juga ingin membuat gege senang seperti yang Lay-gege lakukan untuk Suho-hyung. Seperti yang Baekhyun-hyung lakukan untuk Chanyeol-hyung. Aku juga ingin kita seperti mereka, gege. Aku ingin kita bersatu selamanya."

"Tao, ketahuilah. Engkau akan menyusuri jalan yang berbahaya jika kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ini. Ketahuilah juga bahwa aku telah menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tidak ada sehari pun aku tidak memikirkan tentang bagaimana rasanya aku dapat menandaimu sebagai milikku. Oleh karena itu, kalau kau tidak membatalkan ini, aku tidak akan berhenti dan aku mungkin akan kehilangan kesadaran diri karenanya."

"_Mei guan xi, gege._ (Tidak apa-apa, gege.) Aku akan menempuh segala cara jika itu berarti aku dapat menjadi bersamamu selamanya."

Ada seorang penyanyi. Ia pernah berkata 'aku ingin menjadi malaikat yang ada di dongengmu'. Dongeng itu tidak pernah disebutkan judulnya, namun ia berisikan cerita tentang malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk melindungi seorang manusia dengan sayap putihnya yang besar dan kuat. Kris kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa malaikat selalu digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang melindungi. _Malaikat adalah makhluk cahaya yang terkenal akan kemurniannya, jadi bukankah mereka yang lebih memerlukan perlindungan?_ Begitu pikir Kris.

Tao adalah malaikat—ia yakin akan hal itu. Jikalau dia bukan malaikat asli, setidaknya Tao adalah malaikat di benak Kris yang telah terpusatkan kepadanya. Tiap kali Kris membayangkan Tao, ia teringat akan pegunungan yang selalu tertutup salju dan pohon pinus yang seringkali seperti dicat hitam. Warna kelam yang mendominasi kesucian warna putih adalah Tao baginya. Ia sungguh bak malaikat jatuh—malaikat yang telah berdosa dan kemudian diturunkan ke bumi sendirian tanpa perlindungan apapun, itulah pengertian malaikat jatuh untuk Kris. Dosa apapun yang telah Tao perbuat, Kris dengan senang hati akan menebusnya, karena ia yakin Tao diturunkan ke dunia hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Selagi Kris berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan Tao di lain sisi, yang mendengkur pelan karena aktivitas tadi malam, ia tersenyum. Tidak ada sayap burung berukuran besar berwarna putih maupun hitam menempel di punggung namja manis itu. Malaikat kecil yang malang—kehilangan sayapnya begitu saja saat ia begitu tidak berdaya, tidak ada orang yang menolongnya. Mana mungkin ia bisa terbang ke surga sekarang?

Jawabannya mudah bagi Kris. Tidak memiliki sayap bukan masalah. Justru ia akan bisa melindungi Tao dari bahaya yang ada di dunia, dari hal-hal yang dapat mengancam kemurniannya—walaupun mungkin ia sendiri yang sudah merenggut itu. Untuk soal tidak bisa pulang ke surga juga tidak jadi soal. Kris memiliki waktu yang lama di dunia. Bayangkan saja jika ia hanya menelusuri jalannya tanpa ada orang untuk berbagi kehidupannya. Membosankan, bukan begitu? Dengan Tao yang hadir dan telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Kris, ia berniat membuat setiap hari bagaikan surga hanya demi kebahagiaan Tao.

Ia bergerak ke samping lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tao untuk menggesernya sehingga mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Terus ia lakukan sampai dada Kris menjadi bantal untuk kepala Tao.

Sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan mata, ia berpikir: _apa akan ada saat aku harus melihat malaikat lain selain yang ada di hadapanku ini?_

Kris menggelengkan kepala. _Itu masih lama_, menurutnya.

_Untuk sementara waktu, demi Tao, surga dan dunia adalah sama._

Abal, abal, abal. *jedorin kepala ke keyboard*

Yak, otak sentimental full-mode, saudara-saudara. Lagi nggak bisa ngelawak. Isinya Taoris itu kalo gak angst pasti selalu rating oh-yes-oh-no—gue gak complain sih, jelas nggak, haha. Oke, oke, makasih udah pada baca. Aku juga minta maaf karena belajar mandarin tapi gak pernah perhatian nada jadi nggak ditulis disini. *ngumpet sambil bawa-bawa Lay—kenapa Lay? Entahlah, author cuma naksir dia. Halah* Sekalian caci-makian buat fanfic gue dijadiin satu aja sama contactnya (buat yang mau ketemuan aja pas ntar SMTOWN sesama fujoshi EXO *ehem author kesepian gak ada temen kpopper fujoshi uhuk ehem keselek*. Gak akan gue spam kok, tapi kalo kalian mau ngespam aku pake hal-hal berbau OTP apalagi EXO sih gpp *author dijadiin sesajen biar Taoris nambah fanservice #salah*

Okeh~ sampai di lain kali ada upload lagi~


End file.
